Final Fantasy XI enemy abilities
This is a list of attacks used by Non-player characters in Final Fantasy XI. This list only includes Enemy Abilities, known as Weapon Skills when used by players. The attacks are sorted alphabetically. Abilities in italics are Blue Magic. List of Final Fantasy XI Enemy Abilities # A B C } |Smacks around all nearby targets. Additional effect: Knockback and Weight |Physical |Yovra family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals damage in a threefold attack to enemies within a fan-shaped area of effect. |Physical |Demon family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Reactor core fails and self-destructs, damaging any nearby targets. |Magical |Ghrah family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals damage in a frontal fan-shaped area. Additional effect: Blindness |Magical |Dybbuks, Cannered Noz, and Irrlicht |- !class="FFXIb"|'' '' |Deals water damage to an enemy. Additional Effect: Attack Down and Defense Down. |Magical (Water) |Slug family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals severe damage to targets in front of it by slamming into them. Additional effect: Paralysis. |Physical |Dea, Nihhus, Sentinel Wivre, and Keratyrannos |- !class="FFXIb"| |Fires a blowtorch at targets in a fan-shaped area of effect. |Magical |Moblin in Dynamis and Wings of the Goddess areas |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals extreme damage to a single target. |Physical |King Vinegarroon, Serket, and Nightmare Scorpions |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals damage in a fan-shaped area of effect. |Ranged |Exoplates |- !class="FFXIb"| |Hits a single target twice in a cross motion. |Physical |Sea Monk family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals high damage to players in a fan-shaped area. Additional effect: Stun |Physical |Ark Angel HM |- !class="FFXIb"| |Damages enemies within area of effect with a twofold attack. Additional effect: Knockback |Physical |Nightmare Tiger, Gerjis |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals Wind damage to enemies within a fan-shaped area. Additional effect: Knockback |Breath |Puk family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Drains the life from enemies within range. |Weapon Skill |Mieuseloir B Enchelles during Campaign |- !class="FFXIb"| |Releases a freezing blast that deals Ice damage to players in a fan-shaped area of effect. Additional effect: Paralysis |Breath |Ultima and Proto-Ultima |- !class="FFXIb"| |Invokes the power of a crystal to deal Light damage to targets in an area of effect. |Magical |Golem family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Invokes the power of a crystal to apply Protect. |Enhancing |Golem family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Invokes the power of a crystal to deal magical damage of a random element to a single target. |Magical |Golem family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Encases in a crystal to apply Protect and Shell. |Enhancing |Aern family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals moderately high damage to opponents within area of affect. Additional Effect: Stun and Blind |Magic |Riko Kupenreich |- !class="FFXIb"| |Inflicts a curse on all targets in an area of effect. |Enfeebling |Ghost family |- !class="FFXIb"|'' '' |Deals water damage to enemies within area of effect. |Water (Element) |Fly family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Unequips a random piece of equipment. |Enfeebling |Qiqirn family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals darkness damage to enemies within a very wide area of effect. Additional effect: Sleep |Magical |Vrtra |- !class="FFXIb"| |Area of Effect damage and Mute to those in range. |Enfeebling |Urd, Verthandi, and Carabosse |- !class="FFXIb"| |Deals Wind damage in an area of effect. Additional effect: Knockback and Dispel |Magical |Pixie family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Flails around with its tail, dealing damage to targets in an area of effect. |Physical |Eft family |- !class="FFXIb"| |Calls forth reinforcements. |Special |Blobdingnag and Fistule |} D Category:Final Fantasy XI